


Принимай меня таким, какой есть

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: В войне нет ничего прекрасного; это грязное, отвратительное дело, и детям там не место





	Принимай меня таким, какой есть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me As I AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837687) by [chibi_zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe). 



Ирука оглядел пеструю толпу выпускников, генинов только по названию, и мысленно вздохнул над своей судьбой. Сейчас ему придется растоптать все их тщательно лелеемые мечты о будущем, где присутствовали долгожданные миссии D-ранга, надежды научиться крутым техникам и дружба на всю жизнь со своими товарищами по команде и наставником-джонином. Потому что сегодня началась новая война.  
— Как большинство из вас, несомненно, уже знает, религиозный Орден Пяти копий вчера в полдень официально объявил нам войну. — На него пристально смотрели двадцать пар глаз, и ни у кого не мелькало ни тени удивления — даже у Хиро-куна из гражданских, в чьей длинной родословной не значилось ни одного шиноби.  
— Это означает, что вас не распределят в команды по трое с наставником-джонином, как в обычное время. — У детей-шиноби в зонах военных действий был довольно низкий процент выживаемости, и поддерживать баланс в командах становилось практически невозможно, потому что генинов то и дело убивали. — Вместо этого вашим сенсеем останусь я, и мы будем дислоцироваться за линией фронта Конохи, оказывая необходимую поддержку. — Идея исходила от Ируки, и он был рад, что Хокаге его поддержала. Жизнь детей это не облегчало, но так у них появлялось гораздо больше шансов прожить достаточно долго для того, чтобы стать чунинами.  
Как и ожидалось, дети тут же начали бурно возмущаться, жалуясь, что так нечестно, что предыдущие поколения распределяли по командам, несмотря ни на какие войны. Ирука слушал их, позволяя выговориться и выжидая, вспомнит ли кто-нибудь из них, что их родители за время войн потерял хорошо если не всех своих сокомандников, а большинство из них также лишились друзей и семьи. Он был немного разочарован, но не сильно удивлен, когда никто не даже не упомянул тех, кто официально числился погибшими в бою.  
— Остаток дня у вас свободен, и, надеюсь, вы используете это время с умом, — спокойно сказал Ирука. — Встречаемся завтра в пять утра у школьных ворот. Мы отправляемся на передовую по крайней мере на неделю, так что собирайтесь соответствующе. — Он прервался, чтобы грозно посмотреть на подозреваемого номер один, Дайске, всегда рассматривающего подготовку как что-то, что происходит только с другими людьми. — Вам потребуется лишь стандартный набор оружия, но если хотите взять с собой клановое — берите, если знаете, как с ним обращаться. — Строго говоря, его ученики должны были уметь обращаться со всеми видами оружия, которое только могло им попасться (Ирука сам их учил!), но он прекрасно знал, что с детьми нельзя ничего сказать с уверенностью.  
— Вопросы есть? — спросил он, и ответом ему послужила мертвая тишина. Он улыбнулся про себя: несмотря на свое разочарование распределением, они все равно были рады миссии и взволнованно предвкушали, как дома расскажут все родителям и завидующим младшим братьям и сестрам. — Все свободны!   
Пара секунда громкой суматохи — и Ирука остался в классе один, наедине со своими мыслями.

***

  
Какаши устало наблюдал, как Ирука-сенсей направляет свой отряд детей, едва ставших генинами, на зачистку поля боя. Ниндзя-медики разбирались с мертвыми и умирающими, Какаши с группой других чунинов и джонинов проверял наличие ловушек, но требовалось также собрать все разбросанное оружие и оторванные части тел. Поэтому Какаши лишь спокойно отметил, что некоторых детей сильно тошнит, и как минимум один заливается слезами.  
Что удивительно, Ирука-сенсей не бросился его утешать, хотя Какаши ожидал такой реакции. Вместо этого чунин просто позволил мальчику вволю выплакаться, а затем вручил ему довольно замызганный носовой платок и протянул флягу с водой. Очевидно, учитель Академии, когда дело доходило до настоящих военных ситуаций, действовал куда рассудительнее, чем на экзаменах. Это оказалось приятным сюрпризом, потому что Какаши немного опасался того, как будут развиваться события, с тех пор, как впервые услышал весьма спорные планы чунина относительно новоиспеченных генинов — несмотря на то, что Какаши, в принципе, был с ним согласен.  
Он помнил, какой страстью дышали слова Ируки, пока тот излагал свои идеи перед Советом деревни. Чунин приводил довод за доводом в пользу того, что, если оставить генинов вместе за линиями фронта, это одновременно и резко повысит их навыки, и позволит вернуть более опытных ниндзя на передовую, подкрепляя выкладки тщательно проанализированной статистикой высокой смертности детей-шиноби в бою. За время его речи Какаши не раз вспоминалась смерть Обито, так что потом, к явному удивлению Ируки, он встал и поддержал эту радикальную стратегию.  
Продолжая вспоминать ворох сердечных благодарностей, обрушенных на него сенсеем Академии после совещания, Какаши очень осторожно обезвредил незаметную хитрую ловушку, поставленную каким-то умирающим вражеским шиноби в последние секунды жизни. Выпрямившись, он позвал Ируку и попросил его собрать генинов около трупа врага: упускать такую шикарную возможность наглядного обучения было нельзя, каким бы вымотанным Какаши ни был.  
— Так, все видят, как этот мужчина согнулся, пряча свои руки? — спросил Какаши, оглядывая собравшихся генинов. — Вы заметили по другим трупам, что большинство смертельно раненых или отчаянно зажимают свою рану, или падают, раскинув руки и ноги? — Получив в ответ множество кивков и согласных бормотаний, он продолжил: — Тогда поза должна служить вам предупреждением, что перед тем, как умереть, он что-то готовился сделать.  
Какаши опустился на колено перед трупом и крайне аккуратно отвел назад его длинные светлые волосы. Ирука заглянул джонину через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, что тот обнаружил.  
— Ирука-сенсей, — негромко произнес тот, — я хочу, чтобы они все увидели точное положение пальцев этого мужчины. Пожалуйста, вы не могли бы организовать так, чтобы каждый из них хорошенько их рассмотрел? — Какаши кивком показал на сложное переплетение пальцев мертвого шиноби и, не меняя позы, принялся ждать. Ирука быстро выстроил детей в очередь и добился, чтобы каждый получил возможность лично разглядеть то, на что указывал Какаши.  
— А теперь, — вновь начал Какаши, когда все генины увидели то, что он хотел им показать, — скажите, кто-нибудь понял, что, до того, как погиб, собирался делать этот ниндзя? — Некоторые дети задумались, двое выглядели так, словно вообще не понимали, о чем речь, а один, нервничая, поднял руку. — Да? — мягко подтолкнул мальчика Какаши; ему было действительно интересно, что тот надумал.  
— Э-э... Может, применить дзюцу ядовитого газа? — чуть запинаясь, сказал тот. — Который должен был вырваться, когда он разведет пальцы?  
Какаши приятно удивился: кое-кто, очевидно, всерьез относился к своей домашней работе, поскольку Пять копий как раз специализировались на всевозможном химическом оружии.  
— Отличная работа, — сказал он, сухо улыбаясь под маской. — Крайне умная тактика, стоит добавить ее в свой арсенал, если вам нравятся подобные вещи, — он слегка толкнул Ируку локтем. — Если у Ируки-сенсея ничего для вас не запланировано, могу дать вам пару уроков, когда закончим с уборкой. — Какаши сам едва держался на ногах, но прекрасно понимал, что генинам нужно учиться как можно больше и как можно быстрее, если они хотят пережить эту войну и увеличить собой силу Конохи. И ради этого Какаши мог проигнорировать практически любые свои потребности.

***

  
Ирука осторожно выглянул из-за кустов. Он просигналил генинам не высовываться и даже не оглянулся, чтобы проверить, послушались они или нет. Они официально воевали уже три месяца, и все дети сполна выучили важность немедленного исполнения приказов. Начальство было поражено его успехами, потому что за все время погиб только один генин, и то лишь потому, что намеренно не подчинился прямым приказам Ируки. Это был горестный день, но, по крайней мере, остальные дети получили жестокий урок.  
Кто-то шевельнулся.  
Ирука, не меняя положения тела, в несколько этапов согнул по-особому ветку рядом со своей головой и продолжил пристально наблюдать за кустарником на другой стороне бурлящего потока. Среди сумрачных теней постепенно стали различимы очертания фигуры, одетой в черное, а то, что он принимал за оголенный кусок ствола дерева, оказалось маской АНБУ. Элитный шиноби бдительно огляделся вокруг, прежде чем быстро показать жестами сигнал с требованием подтвердить свою личность.  
Также внимательно оглядевшись, Ирука выскользнул из-за скрывавшего его куста, на миг позволив солнечному свету осветить лицо, а затем снова нырнул в безопасную тень. Вновь прибегнув к жестам, АНБУ передал, что собирается пересечь ручей и присоединиться к Ируке на берегу. Подтвердив свое согласие, Ирука сдвинулся в сторону, насколько мог на таком ограниченном пространстве и подождал, пока к нему присоединиться явно нервничающий АНБУ.  
— Ирука-сенсей, — прошептал АНБУ, добравшись и тесно прижавшись к Ируке в редком просвете среди кустов, — давно не виделись. — Фарфоровая маска приглушала голос, но тот был настолько знакомым, что Ирука все равно моментально узнал Какаши.  
— Тоже рад вас видеть, АНБУ-сан, — Ирука коротко сжал его плечо в знак приветствия, сохраняя личность Какаши в секрете на случай, если враг их подслушивает.  
— Я здесь, чтобы проводить вас с генинами к Северному сторожевому каньону, — отчетливым шепотом проговорил Какаши прямо в ухо Ируке. — По всей территории бродят солдаты Пяти копий, так что нам придется быть очень осторожными. — Какаши прервался, чтобы просканировать взглядом окружающий лес, а потом отстучал по предплечью Ируки закодированную информацию о местонахождении еще двоих АНБУ, которые будут сопровождать Какаши, и сообщил их клички. — Когда мы достигнем гор, станет полегче.  
Местность около Северного сторожевого форпоста была изрыта и испещрена сотнями крошечных пещер и трещин. Со скал на другой стороне самого большого каньона открывался отличный вид на растущие ниже леса, а в самом ущелье располагалась основная снабженческая база войск. Именно поэтому Ируке и его генинам приказали отправиться туда: от них требовалось совершить рекогносцировку скал и развернуть резервный лагерь для чунинов и джонинов, воющих в той местности и надеющихся окончательно выбить врага с этой территории.  
Какаши, будучи капитаном АНБУ, вероятно, вместе с тремя его подчиненными также получил приказ отправиться к Северному сторожевому форпосту, хотя смысла и цели его миссии Ирука не мог даже предположить. Но наверняка она была крайне важной и, скорее всего, весьма кровавой.  
— Мы готовы выступать по вашему сигналу, АНБУ-сан, — сообщил чунин, — у меня двадцать три генина, у каждого как минимум два больших свитка с оружием и припасами еды. — Даже самые юные генины тащили по два огромных свитка, кто постарше — по три, в то время как у самого Ируки к спине уютно прижимался только один небольшой, едва не теряясь среди впечатляющего набора оружия, компонентов для ловушек и прочих полезных мешочков.  
— Дайте мне медленно досчитать до пяти, затем выдвигайтесь, — негромко сказал Какаши, перенося вес на ладони и кончики пальцев, готовый к броску. — Держитесь вашего нынешнего строя. — Ирука выдохнул, освобождая Какаши место, когда тот перегнулся через него, давая сигнал АНБУ Сове. — Один резкий свист — пригнитесь и не высовывайтесь, два сигнала — все безопасно, продолжайте путь.  
— А громкий вопль — бегите-спасайтесь? — не удержался от подкалывания Ирука. Какаши приглушенно и весело фыркнул, а затем запрыгнул на дерево.

***

  
Под чутким контролем Ируки дети проделали фантастическую работу по обустройству лагеря и использованию своих скромных запасов. Стоило признать, что их кулинарные навыки по-прежнему оставляли желать лучшего, но дисциплина и командный дух были на высоте. В качестве награды за хорошее поведение Какаши, находясь в лагере, каждый день выкраивал как можно больше времени, чтобы научить их чему-нибудь новому или изобретательным способам вывести противника из строя.  
Показушные эффектные дзюцу не очень подходили для партизанской войны с использованием хитроумных ловушек и коварных ядов, ставших фирменным знаком Пяти копий и являющимися наиболее эффективным оружием врага. Так что уже больше половины детей могло успешно создать подходящий яд, а малыш Хиро, похоже, становился экспертом по части особо опасной, разъедающей плоть кислотной атаки, которую Какаши выучил много лет назад, но так толком и не нашел возможности ее применить.  
Когда у Ируки получалось, он тоже присоединялся к этим урокам, заявив, что день без чего-то нового — это день, прожитый впустую, и Какаши обнаружил, что с нетерпением ждет его появления. Тот оставался для Какаши загадкой: твердый в своих искренних убеждениях, но не способный продвинуться дальше чунина, невероятно вспыльчивый, но добрый с детьми. А также обладатель шикарной, так и манившей ее потискать задницы — и рефлексов, способных покалечить любого, кто на это осмелится.  
Ирука постоянно вставал к Какаши гораздо ближе, чем необходимо — достаточно близко, чтобы заставить петь все его органы чувств, но недостаточно для уверенности, что чунин делает это намеренно. Он всегда с юмором отвечал на легкие заигрывания Какаши, но сам не спешил открыто подыгрывать. Если не считать постоянных попыток физического сближения — но были ли они частью флирта? Какаши не был уверен и периодически злился на свою неспособность правильно прочитать атмосферу.  
Он легко мог получить от чунина все, что хотел, и у того не было бы ни единого шанса его остановить, но Какаши наслаждался его компанией и хотел большего, чем просто потный перепихон всякий раз, когда у него будут силы и возможность. С генинами было то же самое. Он знал, что среди них есть пара-тройка подростков, которых с легкостью можно было убедить помочь ему унять зуд, но они были будущим Конохи, к тому же ему совершенно не хотелось связываться с подростковой психологией — особенно после выполнения операций в качестве АНБУ.  
Краем глаза он уловил какую-то вспышку и, не раздумывая, уклонился вбок, одновременно кидая отравленный кунай в сторону возможной засады. Оттуда раздался булькающий звук, а потом глухой стук упавшего тела. Распластавшись по камням, Какаши осторожно двинулся вперед, огибая огромные валуны, разбросанным у входа в каньон, точно детские игрушки. Убедившись, что нападавший был один, он подскочил к темнеющей расщелине, где прятался ниндзя.  
Внутри он нашел доказательство того, что ему невероятно повезло с броском: хватило одного беглого взгляда на шею женщины, чтобы увидеть, что лезвие перерезало ей сонную артерию. Куноичи истекла кровью за считанные минуты. Очевидно, что она была членом ордена Пяти копий, причем довольно преданным, если судить по потрепанным религиозным книгам в ее сумке. Безупречный порядок ее скромного убежища говорил о том, что она пробыла здесь недолго, но Какаши без труда обнаружил признаки, говорящие о том, что она входила в контакт со своим начальством, сообщив им о местонахождении лагеря Конохи.   
Паршиво.

***

  
Ирука оказался прижатым к Какаши всем телом, пока тот протискивался мимо него в крайне узкую расщелину. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не выругаться, когда оттопыренный локоть двинул ему по почкам, но все же дернулся, когда по по лодыжке проехалась рукоять куная. Какаши пробормотал извинение прямо в его ухо, что ни на грамм не облегчило ситуацию, а потом все же сумел устроиться поудобнее, вплотную прижимаясь к спине Ируки. Как ни странно, чувствовать Какаши сзади было приятно, он был гибким и отзывчивым.  
— Видите три камня, вон там? — спросил Ирука, едва дыша. — И мелкий пятнистый, в тени большого валуна, похожего на одну из жаб Наруто? — Он указал в нужном направлении и попытался не усмехнуться, когда Какаши в ответ заворочался, пытаясь разглядеть что-то под его рукой, а потом, раздраженно фыркнув, снял маску АНБУ и попытался снова.  
— Да, — только ответил он, и Ирука вздрогнул, почувствовав, как мягкая ткань обычной маски Какаши трется об его ухо.  
— Похоже, это сенсорные датчики. — От мягкого вопросительного горлового звука, изданного Какаши, у Ируки бешено забилось сердце. — Каждый раз, когда кто-то проходит мимо, будь то животное, перекати-поле или солдат Пяти копий, под выступом вон там, чуть выше, появляется каменный клон этого, — он показал на выступ и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, видит ли что-нибудь Какаши за его рукой или нет. — Не могу рассмотреть принцип их работы, потому что клоны появляются быстро, чтобы можно было увидеть, кто именно прошел, и почти моментально исчезают.  
На его наблюдения Какаши ничего не ответил, но было ясно, что он их обдумывает. Однако теперь, в отсутствие какого-либо общения, даже шепотом, и учитывая, что снаружи их узкой трещины, откуда они вели наблюдение, ничего не происходило, Ирука больше не мог успешно отвлекать себя от ощущения настолько вплотную прижатого к нему тела Какаши.  
Он чувствовал каждое дыхание джонина, то, как поднимается с каждым вздохом его живот, мягко прижимаясь к его пояснице прежде чем опасть с очередным бесшумным выдохом. К тому же пах Какаши приятно вжимался в его задницу, уютно устроившись между крепких ягодиц, и всего этого было слишком много, чтобы Ирука мог сохранять спокойствие. Эта ситуация, он знал, будет сниться ему не один день. Она — и то, что могло бы быть дальше, если не неудачные обстоятельства.  
Еще в деревне он обнаружил, что находит Какаши весьма привлекательным, даже если они не раз не сходились во мнениях о том, как следует поступать с генинами. Когда на совете Какаши встал и выразил согласие с его стратегией касательно новых выпускников во время войны, Ирука был удивлен больше всех, и это заставило переоценить все, что он знал о скрытном джонине. В итоге он выяснил даже больше, чем ожидал, включая то, что Какаши до смешного любил соревноваться и беспокоился о детей даже больше, чем он сам. И потрясающе выглядел, когда на нем не было ничего, кроме маленького банного полотенца.  
Внезапно в их укрытие через крошечную щель, через которую они наблюдали за каньоном, ворвался порыв воздуха, принеся с собой запах пыли, приглушивший тяжелый мужской дух тела Какаши — Ирука и не подозревал, что дышит им, пока его не унес ветер. Какаши тоже на миг застыл, и Ирука почувствовал, как напряглись, чуть подрагивая, его мышцы. Заставив себя сконцентрироваться на мире снаружи, Ирука с удивлением заметил, что ничего не произошло. Он изо всех сил вглядывался в маленький кусочек мира, видимый с его позиции, но не разглядел ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание Копирующего.  
А потом он ощутил другое: легкое напряжение некой незначительной части тела Какаши, плотно прижатой к Ируке. Он не сдержался, сжал ягодицы, и Какаши тихо-тихо застонал, а кое-что затвердело еще сильнее. Ирука медленно заставил себя расслабиться: его скованность бы только усугубила ситуацию, а он не хотел, чтобы Какаши решил, будто он недоволен неожиданным развитием событий. Джонин за спиной дышал мерно и ровно, точно по учебнику концентрации, и явно пытался сохранить контроль над собой.  
— Противник атакует, Какаши-сан? — с любопытством спросил Ирука, желая предоставить джонину легкую возможность выкрутиться, если тот того хотел. Какаши чуть заколебался, очевидно, сомневаясь, давать ли волю своим желаниям, так что Ирука качнул бедрами назад, вжимаясь в возбужденный и радостно дернувшийся навстречу член Какаши. Джонин шумно выдохнул, и его дыхание взъерошило волосы на затылке Ируки.  
— Больше похоже на огонь по своим, — наконец, выдохнул ему на ухо Какаши, притискиваясь бедрами плотнее, отчего Ирука тихо застонал и подался назад.  
— Лучше это, чем атака противника, — тихо выдохнул он, выгнувшись, тем самым неумышленно заставив Какаши стукнуться головой о камни расщелины, в которой они были зажаты, и тот недовольно застонал.  
— Не уверен, что вижу разницу, — пробормотал Какаши, чуть повернувшись, явно пытаясь определить, не порвал ли он одежду. От этого движения у Ируки перехватило дыхание, и кровь отлила от головы. Жар сосредоточился между его ног, в тяжелом ноющем члене, отчаянно молящем об освобождении.  
— Как минимум, — начал Ирука, наклоняя голову, — враг бы повалил вас наземь, а потом посмеялся бы над вами. — Он провел языком по незащищенному участку кожи на запястье Какаши, заставив Копирующего задрожать.  
Какаши уловил не особо тонкий намек и перенес вес тела так, что теперь мог высвободить одну руку и прижать ее ко рту Ируки. Перчатка джонина была вся в песке и каменной крошке, у него были мозолистые и горячие пальцы. Ирука открыл рот, глубоко вздохнул и начал проходиться по ним языком. Какаши позади определенно возбуждался все больше и больше, и его бедра ритмично вжимались и отстранялись.  
Ирука изо всех сил старался хотя бы одним глазом приглядывать за валунами, наблюдение за которыми, в общем-то, и являлось их целью, и одним ухом прислушиваться к звукам из большой пещеры неподалеку, где ждали их генины. Приглушенным из-за маски и возбуждения голос Какаши забормотал ему на ухо пошлости, и Ируке отчаянно захотелось, чтобы напротив него была мягкая земля, а не камень, в котором невозможно создать подходящую выемку. Он только надеялся, что не натрет себе член, поскольку в этом случае продолжать наблюдение будет крайне неудобно.  
Неожиданно Какаши застыл, негромко выругался и дернулся, застигнутый врасплох сильным оргазмом. Ирука вобрал кончики его пальцев в рот, и Какаши несколько раз бешено толкнулся в него, прежде чем обмякнуть, судорожно дыша. Член Ируки по-прежнему был болезненно тверд, но Какаши не выказывал ни малейших признаков того, что собирается помочь ему кончить. Ирука только решился попросить его сделать что-нибудь, как что-то снаружи привлекло его внимание.  
Какаши моментально собрался; дышал он все равно чаще, чем обычно, но вновь уверенно стоял на ногах, пристально через плечо Ируки вглядываясь в пейзаж. Мелкая лиса прошмыгнула мимо трех безобидных валунов, и шиноби увидели, как чуть выше по склону появился ее каменный клон — достаточно четкий, чтобы взгляд опознал лису, но влившийся обратно в скалу так быстро, словно его никогда не существовало.  
Какаши задумчиво хмыкнул, велел Ируке продолжать наблюдений и начал медленно протискиваться вдоль тела Ируки, и на этот раз его руки вели себя приличнее, чем раньше, касаясь Ируку, скорее, мягко и нежно, нежели по-деловому. Джонин уткнулся носом в спину Ируки, вновь вжимаясь пахом в ягодицы, его рука на миг нырнула между бедер Ируки, интимно погладила — и Какаши исчез так же молча и быстро, как и появился. Ирука не удержался и представил, каково же сейчас Какаши, только что кончившему в штаны и не имеющему достаточно времени, чтобы хотя бы вытереться.  
От этой мысли он застонал, опустился на колени, уперся левой рукой об пол, а правую сунул меж бедер, в штаны. Ирука еле сдержал громкий вскрик, когда его пальцы наконец-то сомкнулись на возбужденном члене, но он заставил себя держать глаза открытыми, наблюдая за происходящим в ущелье, пока медленно двигал кулаком в знакомом ритме дрочки. Это не заняло много времени: едва ли через с десяток поглаживаний, и он выплеснулся себе в руку, бурно и сильно кончив.  
Ирука тихо выдохнул, приходя в себя, как смог, вытер руку о первый попавшийся камень и начал извиваться, пытаясь натянуть штаны и застегнуться. В воздухе этого тесного убежища запах семени ощущался особенно сильно, и Ируке оставалось только надеяться, что тот рассеется до того, как придет его смена.

***

  
После их короткого рандеву в той смотровой расщелине Какаши обнаружил, что Ирука стал гораздо теплее относиться к его привычным заигрываниям.  
Чунин явно любил вытворять всякие штуки, когда кто-нибудь их мог застукать, неважно, будь то их соратники-шиноби или враги. Поначалу Какаши это немного удивило, но позже он оценил сопутствующий этому прилив адреналина, делающий ощущения гораздо ярче. Это могла быть как любая мелочь, вроде легкого, но с намеком сжатия пальца, пока они преследовали противника, так и что-нибудь посущественнее, вроде минета во время урока генинам о правильном использовании дымовых шашек.  
В настоящее время в Северном сторожевом каньоне находилось три команды чунинов и джонинов, медленно, но верно выдавливающих Орден Пяти копий из каньона. Большинство генинов Ируки дежурили на склонах каньона, в основном там, где были обнаружено больше всего дозор-камней. Почти все свое время Ирука проводил, управляя лагерем, следя, чтобы все шло гладко, а отчеты получались и доставлялись своевременно, пока Какаши по-прежнему выслеживал шиноби со стихией земли, использующего каменных клонов.  
Сегодня должен был быть отличный денек. Ирука отправился проверять ловушки, поставленные как на мелких животных, идущих на пополнение лагерных запасов, так и крупные, на врагов. Сам Какаши недавно ухитрился разведать кое-какую информацию об выслеживаемом шиноби и теперь вдумчиво расставлял ловушки, которые в итоге должны были вывести его на возможное место базирования вражеского ниндзя. То, что их пути с Ирукой сегодня совпадали, можно было считать за перст судьбы, и Какаши уже придумал план, который, он был уверен, проймет чунина до глубины души.  
Отложив предвкушение предстоящего на потом, Какаши сосредоточился на том, чтобы верно сложить все печати, не потревожив при этом дозор-камни. Это была кропотливая работа, мучительно медленная, но, тем не менее, она того стоила.  
Обходя каньон, он попутно заглянул ко всем потайным постам генинов, проверяя их, и выслушал их отчеты об уровне активности противника на вверенных им территориях, прежде чем сказать на прощанье пару подбадривающих слов и показать упражнение по тщательному контролю чакры — оно должно было немного развеять их скуку не в ущерб наблюдению. В итоге один из генинов даже подсказал ему, куда отправился только что прошедший мимо них Ирука-сенсей, и Какаши усмехнулся под маской. Наконец-то!  
Сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, Какаши запрыгнул на небольшой каменный выступ на склоне. Тщательный осмотр местности выявил Ируку, скрывавшегося в узкой трещине в скале почти напротив того места, где сейчас стоял Какаши. Широко раздвинув ноги и привалившись спиной к скале, он не торопясь достал потрепанный экземлпяр Ича-Ича, открыл наугад и прижал ладонь к ширинке. Ирука не спешил выходить, и это идеально отвечало планам Какаши.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, словно проверяя, не подсматривает ли кто, Какаши ловко расстегнул одной рукой штаны и стащил их вместе с бельем чуть пониже яиц, из-за чего те приподнялись, выдаваясь вперед. Он прошелся по ним кончиками пальцев, затем мягко скользнул взад-вперед по быстро наливающейся кровью плоти, наслаждаясь чуть щекочущим ощущением, прежде чем легко обхватить член ладонью и начать неспешно ласкать себя.  
Едва заметное движение напротив дало понять, что Ирука увидел, что нужно, и теперь смотрит. Усмехнувшись, Какаши откинул голову и качнул бедрами вперед. Он усилил хватку, при каждом поглаживании сжимая пальцами головку. Направив возбужденный член прямо на место, где скрывался Ирука, он медленно оттянул крайнюю плоть и прошелся большим пальцем по обнажившейся чувствительной коже.  
Мысленно Какаши нарисовал себе образ Ируки, раскрасневшегося и задыхающегося, стоящего на коленях перед его бедрами. Чунин бы умолял, чтобы Какаши позволил ему взять его член в рот, отчаянно желая попробовать его на вкус и заглотить на всю длину. Он бы говорил сладко, льстиво и очень, очень убедительно.  
Какаши обвел кончиком пальца выступившие первые капли, теплые и скользкие, и размазал их по головке, чуть вздрагивая от наплыва ощущений и притворяясь, что это не палец, а язык Ируки. Сжав кулак и медленно проводя им вверх-вниз по всей длине, Какаши представлял себе, что это всё проделывает рот Ируки.  
Зажатая в другой руке Ича-Ича трепетала на ветру: текст спасовал перед бурным воображением, подкидывающим ему картины, от которых начинало бешено колотиться сердце и пульсировать пах. Он крепче сомкнул пальцы, легко рисуя в мыслях, как Ирука ласкает его, как жадно отсасывает... В горле Какаши зародился стон, джонин, как мог, пытался сдержать его, и то, как сдавило горло, приглушая звук, живо напомнило ему о том, каково это — заглатывать твердую плоть, что, в свой черед, заставило вспомнить об ощущениях, когда заглатывают твой член.  
Закусив ткань маски, Какаши выгнулся, подаваясь бедрами вперед, когда его возбуждение достигло пика, выплескиваясь на пальцы и камни перед ним. Каждая пульсация посылала по телу дрожь экстаза, и он продолжал сжимать подрагивающую плоть, чтобы продлить наслаждение как можно дольше.  
Обмякнув и привалившись к скале позади, Какаши пытался выровнять дыхание. Быстрое сканирование окрестностей показало, что ничего не изменилось и никого не появилось, если не считать раскрасневшегося лица Ируки, выглядывающего из-за камней. Какаши бросил на него лукавый взгляд: первая стадия плана была завершена.  
Применив крошечное огненное дзюцу, чтобы сжечь следы своего рискованного поступка со скал, Какаши застегнулся и сунул Ича-Ича обратно в поясную сумку, где ей было и место. Глубоко вздохнул, окончательно успокаиваясь, и одним прыжком оказался у укрытия Ируки.  
— Я вхожу, — ухмыляясь, произнес он, протискиваясь в узкую щель, чтобы присоединиться к явно сильно возбужденному Ируке, который тут же врезал ему за его жалкую попытку пошутить.  
— Понравилось, сенсей? — поинтересовался он, выбрасывая вперед руку, чтобы быстрым ощупыванием определить размер возбуждения чунина и его твердость. Какаши почувствовал себя польщенным тем, насколько захватывающим Ирука нашел его маленькое представление. — Думаю, да, — он мягко сжал чужую плоть и только затем опустил руку.  
— Как можно быть таким беспечным? — начал Ирука, отчаянно пытаясь выразить свое возмущение, но его выдавали покрасневшие щеки: ему нравилось такая дерзость. — Вас могли убить прямо там. — На миг Какаши едва не подумал, что Ирука слишком сильно о нем беспокоится, но тот продолжил: — Только представьте позор Конохи — «Копирующий ниндзя был убит со спущенными штанами», все остальные страны умрут от счастья. — Распознав признаки того, что Ирука начинает переходить на серьезный тон, Какаши решил его заткнуть.  
На вкус рот Ируки был точно старая вобла, и Какаши удивленно отпрянул, неуверенно облизывая губы. Ирука издал смешок и извинился, говоря, что он не рассчитывал на компанию, а то бы почистил зубы. Фыркнув на попытку его поддразнить. Какаши, моментально изменив планы, предложил ему повернуться к валуну входа и продолжить наблюдать за происходящим снаружи. Ирука с любопытством выгнул бровь, но с готовностью послушался.  
Встав за чунином, Какаши легко пробежался пальцами по его рукам, а затем мягко взял его мозолистые ладони и поднял их, прижимая к стенам расщелины. Крепко вжимаясь в Ируку, Какаши шепотом проинструктировал его держать руки в таком положении, затем отстранился и медленно опустился на колени, провел ладонями по спине Ируки, по его заднице и бедрам, без слов заявляя о своих намерениях и вырвав у чунина удивленный вздох.  
В тесном пространстве каменной щели дыхание Ируки казалось ужасно громким, но за биением собственного сердца Какаши едва его слышал. Приобняв чунина, он с легкостью расстегнул его пояс и штаны и стащил их вниз на бедра, насколько это было возможно с учетом примотанного оружия и поясных сумок. Ирука явно прилагал усилия, чтобы справиться с собой: запах его разгоряченного потного тела ударил Какаши в нос, хотя неприятным тот бы это не назвал.  
С силой проведя пальцами по ягодицам Ируки, находившихся прямо напротив его лица, Какаши коленом раздвинул ему ноги. У Ируки оказались тяжелые волосатые яйца, и Какаши провел по ними пальцами, коротко и быстро приласкав. Он дернулся, как от щекотки, и Какаши засмеялся, когда тот непроизвольно сжал задницу; под загорелой кожей отчетливо виднелись мышцы. Запустив пальцы в расщелину между ягодицами, Какаши медленно раздвинул их, добираясь до своей цели.  
Он легко провел кончиком пальца по сжатому колечку мышц, наслаждаясь реакцией Ируки и улыбнувшись про себя сдавленным звукам его удовольствия. Доверив чунину наблюдение за обстановкой, Какаши наклонился и покрыл подставленные части тела легкими, как бабочка, поцелуями и укусами, слушая, как пальцы Ируки скользят по каменным стенам, и как учащается его сорванное дыхание. Сужая круги дразнящих ласк, Какаши наконец вжался лицом, прикасаясь губами к его входу, еле ощутимо поцеловал, а затем быстро лизнул.  
Мускулистые бедра Ируки задрожали, когда Какаши лизнул более уверено, придерживая руками разведенные в сторону ягодицы. Он прижимался так близко, как только мог, чувствуя, как слегка царапает легкой вечерней щетиной нежную кожу, и наслаждаясь тем, как Ирука извивается от избытка ощущений. Широко открыв рот, он провел по анусу языком; из-за слюны кожа стала скользкой и влажной, и он несколько раз легонько прикусил ее, просто чтобы услышать, как у Ируки сбивается дыхание.  
Он сжимал ягодицы так крепко, что наверняка оставлял синяки, пока, высунув язык, медленно прокладывал себе путь внутрь. Ируку начала бить дрожь, когда Какаши принялся толкался в него языком, обводя и вылизывая, время от времени задевая зубами чувствительную плоть, отчего чунин вздрагивал всем телом.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что он долго не продержался; подбираясь к самому пику удовольствия, чунин убрал руку со стены и начал отчаянно сжимать свой обделенный вниманием член. Когда Ируку накрыло оргазмом, Какаши пришлось убрать язык из сжимающегося кольца мышцы, удовлетворившись вылизыванием подрагивающего входа.  
Отстранившись, когда Ирука расслабленно обмяк, Какаши вытер лицо рукавом и натянул на лицо маску. Его нос по-прежнему ощущал соблазнительный запах Ируки, а во рту остался непривычный, но все же опьяняющий привкус. Поднявшись на ноги, он задержал взгляд на растрепанном и затраханном Ируке, и от этого зрелища сердце еще сильнее забилось в груди. Не удержавшись, Какаши мягко погладил Ируку по ссутуленной спине. Тот поднял голову, глядя на джонина с необычно довольным выражением лица, и выпрямился, начиная поправлять одежду.  
— Увидимся в лагере, — тихо сказал Какаши, бегло проверил окрестности на предмет вражеского присутствия и, ничего не обнаружив, выскользнул под лучи закатного солнца, чтобы продолжить свой обход.

***

  
Когда события набрали оборот, все начало происходить с невероятной скоростью. Ирука берег генинов, как мог, но с переменным успехом. Троим уже предстояло провести много месяцев на поручении медиков, прежде чем они окончательно выздоровеют, но, по крайней мере, они были живы, чего нельзя было сказать об кошмарном количестве детей-солдат противника, постоянно погибающих на поле бое. Северный сторожевой каньон сейчас буквально кишел шиноби Ордена всех возрастов, которые находились в крайне затруднительном положении, потому что силы Конохи перекрывали все направления, прилагая все силы, чтобы окончательно уничтожить противника.  
Вскоре после извращенного шоу, устроенного Какаши, и последующего за ней головокружительного рандеву в верхних пещерах каньона ловушки джонины принесли свои плоды. К несчастью, участившееся движение отрядов Конохи по Северному сторожевому каньону было замечено, и Пять копий предприняли ответный ход, послав еще больше войск в этот район в качестве подмоги. Это окончательно подтвердило тот факт, что шиноби, применяющий каменные клоны, является для противника персоной необычайной важности — или же он охранял что-то крайне ценное.  
Это было чистая случайность, что Ируке повезло оказаться в команде поддержки, когда Какаши и шиноби с каменными клонами наконец сразились. На удивление короткая битва была взрывной и кровавой, дзюцу заполнили собой все поле боя, и у Ируки перехватывало дыхание от их сложности и совершенства. В такие моменты он очень отчетливо понимал, насколько велик разрыв между ним и Какаши. Он всем своим нутром ощущал, что Какаши — неимоверно опасен, что он может разнести человека на куски, даже не моргнув глазом. И это невероятно возбуждало.  
После боя, когда Какаши триумфально стоял над обмякшим телом своего поверженного противника, от одного взгляда на джонина Ирука почувствовал себя хмельным и отчаянным. Забив на все тонкости, он заявил лидеру своей команды, что хотел бы проверить состояние Какаши. Куноичи бросила один лишь взгляд на лицо Ируки и кивнула, сообщив, что они тогда проверят окрестности, нет ли поблизости других солдат противника. Взволнованный до глубины души Ирука коротко отсалютовал ей, прежде чем прыжком оказаться около джонина и чуть ли не рабски опуститься на колени рядом с ним. И плевать ему было, что подумают о таком поведении его товарищи по команде.  
Какаши опустил на него взгляд его родного глаза, зрачок был расширен до предела. Залитые кровью белые волосы торчали и свисали во все стороны, включая уже прикрытый глаз-Шаринган, но для Ируки Какаши еще никогда не выглядел таким желанным. Ненадолго повернувшись к джонину спиной, Ирука склонился над создателем каменных клонов, чьего имени, как до него только что дошло, он до сих пор не знал, и прижал пальцы к его шее, проверяя пульс. Пульс, что неудивительно, отсутствовал. Оглянувшись через плечо, Ирука кинул на Какаши приглашающий взгляд, но не стал говорить что-то вслух, не зная, будет ли его приглашение принято или нет.  
С невнятным рыком Какаши вмиг оказался на нем, навалившись и силой повалив его поверх трупа, давя сильной рукой ему на шею. Ирука быстро расстегнул штаны и стащил их, полностью передавая себя во власть грубого и жестокого Какаши-воина. Перенеся вес на локти, Ирука вздернул бедра и прогнул спину, подставляясь. Какаши позади него шумно выдохнул, и хватка на его шее усилилась. У Ируки сердце заходилось от предвкушения, а знание, что процесс, скорее всего, будет болезненным, только подстегивал его возбуждение.  
Первый толчок был без предупреждения, сильный и адски болезненный. Ирука едва сдержал крик, но все равно качнулся назад, охотно принимая следующий толчок. Какаши зарычал, полностью охваченный бездумной страстью, с каждым движением бедер проталкиваясь все дальше и дальше. Даже с учетом пота и, наверное, крови, это было все еще жестко, и Ирука извивался в блаженной агонии, пронзаемый легендарным воином посреди его недавнего поля битвы, на месте его победы, над телом его павшего врага.  
Как и ожидалось, долго это не продлилось; толчки Какаши стали все чаще и чаще, пока тот следовал к своему оргазму с той же целеустремленностью, что позволила ему выиграть бой. Дотянувшись до своего полувозбужденного члена, Ирука добавил к стонам Какаши собственные вскрики, прежде чем тот, удивив чунина, с рычанием протянул руку вперед и начал грубо дрочить член Ируки в такт собственным жестким толчкам.  
Запах пота и крови забивал Ируке ноздри, но он слышал звуки других боев, кипевших рядом с ними, пока они трахались на поляне. Он подумал, что такое, на редкость не свойственное Какаши поведение могло быть вызвано какой-нибудь химией, используемой тем шиноби с каменными клонами. Боль в его заднице ослабла, в основном из-за руки Какаши, дрочащей его член, и за это Ирука был ему благодарен. Особенно когда толчки джонина в преддверии оргазма стали все более и более лихорадочными.  
Короткая серия суматошных толчков и резкий стон, и Какаши задрожал и достиг пика. Ирука застонал, когда движения руки на его члене прекратились, и быстро заменил ее своими пальцами, доводя себя до финала. Он чуть прогнулся, когда наслаждение охватило его тело, моментально позабыв о боли от грубости Какаши, стоило тому выйти из него.  
Ирука глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание, встал с трупа и наклонился за штанами, решив даже не смотреть, идет у него кровь или нет. Когда он, закончив, развернулся, Какаши был уже полностью одет, полностью вооружен и сканировал деревья вокруг, отыскивая врагов. Ирука, как мог, быстро стер следы их страсти и взвалил труп себе на плечи, чтобы отнести его в Северный сторожевой форпост. Какаши тут же молча занял охраняющую позицию позади него и проводил его до лагеря, его состоянии выдавала лишь легкая развязность шага.  
После того, как распространились слухи, что создатель каменных клонов, Неприступный Рё, был убит Копирующим, все утихомирилось словно само собой. Учитывая, что подавляющее большинство солдат были или мертвы, или уже умирали, а жрецы все перерезаны, Орден Пяти копий, по сути, перестал существовать. Самые упертые фанатики по-прежнему организовывали слабые очаги сопротивления, но остальные без удерживающей их вместе харизмы Рё разбежались кто куда. Не прошло и трех суток после его смерти, как война фактически закончилась.  
Генины Ируки, само собой, бурно радовались тому, что пережили войну, и были счастливы услышать, что при возвращении в Коноху их расформируют в «нормальные» команды. А пока что они оживленно болтали между собой, запросто обсуждая с находящимися в лагере чунинами и джонинами тактику, оружие и дзюцу, и даже не догадывались, насколько повзрослели с тех пор, как окончили Академию считанные месяцы назад.  
Какаши тоже вернулся к своему обычному ленивому поведению, при каждой возможности слегка поддразнивая Ируку и украдкой прижимаясь к нему при каждом удобном случае. Ирука был тронут, даже хотя опасался начинать что-нибудь серьезное, пока не пройдут все повреждения. Но, как бы он ни старался, Какаши все равно зажал его в углу одной из небольших пещер, используемых в качестве общих спален.  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что вы избегаете меня, Ирука-сенсей, — начал Какаши, ловко повалив его на пол и усевшись верхом.  
— Вовсе нет, Какаши-сан, — подхватил его тон Ирука, приподняв бровь. — Просто я сейчас очень занят. Вы хоть представляете, сколько окончание войны вызвало бумажной волокиты? — Какаши, сидящий на его бедрах, засмеялся, а затем наклонился и одарил его легким поцелуем — через ткань маски, в кончик носа. Один целомудренный поцелуй повлек за собой два не слишком целомудренных, которые, в свой черед, быстро переросли в страстное объятие.  
Прежде, чем Ирука успел что-то понять, Какаши ловко стащил с обоих штаны и прижал друг к друг их вставшие члены. Это было опьяняющее ощущение, и Ирука шарил ладонями по бледной заднице Какаши, куда только мог дотянуться, притягивая того еще ближе для более тесного контакта. Джонин рвано дышал ему в ухо, а его дыхание соблазнительно отдавало вишнями.  
Чуть спустя Какаши привстал; его белая кожа раскраснелась от возбуждения, а волосы топорщились еще больше, чем обычно. Порывшись в своих штанах, он триумфально вскинул вверх руку с зажатым в ней маленьким пакетиком, вытащенным из внутреннего кармана. Разорвав его зубами, джонин запустил туда пальцы. Внутри оказалась густая прозрачная смазка, которую Какаши немедленно использовал по назначению; его лицо искажалось от удовольствия, пока он растягивал себя.  
Сердце Ируки бешено колотилось, а пах сводило от предвкушения, когда Какаши вновь медленно оседлал его и опустился вниз, насаживаясь на его подрагивающий член. Мышцы Какаши сжимали Ируку слишком сильно, и он машинально поднял руки, легонько придерживая джонина за бедра. Ноги Какаши, прижатые к ребрам Ируки, немного дрожали, когда тот начал не спеша подниматься и опускаться, практически без помощи чунина.  
Они медленно двигались вместе, смакуя ощущения и в кои-то веки никуда не торопясь, лаская обнаженные тела друг друга. Ируку немного беспокоился, вдруг кто войдет и помешает им, но Какаши, казалось, это не волновало, он охотно выставил напоказ всю красоту своего мускулистого тела, к огромному удовольствию Ируки.  
Когда темп движений ускорился, Какаши положил руку на свой возбужденный член, дроча себе в такт, а Ирука только крепче ухватился за его бедра, помогая подниматься и направляя его при опускании. Это было невероятно сильно и эротично, и Ирука вдруг обнаружил, что шепчет слова, которые обычно берегут до тишины ночи и уединенной комнаты. Какаши застонал, принимая и одобряя, плавно увеличивая скорость, пока не начал вздрагивать всем телом.  
Одно шепотом выдохнутое Ирукой признание — и Какаши сначала замер, а потом сжался вокруг него. Эта блаженная теснота привела Ируку на грань, и они кончили вместе, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга, пока их омывали волны экстаза, оголяя нервы и заставляя бешено биться сердца. Когда наслаждение схлынуло, оба обмякли, чувствуя под собой мокрый от пота камень пещеры, по-прежнему соединенные воедино, и Ирука неуверенной рукой подтянул к себе чье-то одеяло, укрывая их обоих.  
— Не думаю, что в скором времени нас кто-то хватится, — задумчиво произнес он, а Какаши только улыбнулся.


End file.
